


Home Again, Home Again

by alchemise



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: Snart returns.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



**Star City, 2021**

“Hello, Mick.” Snart stepped out of the shadow of a doorway as he said it, timed perfectly to maximize the impact of his sudden presence. And to look cool; that mattered too.

Mick’s eyes went big, and without a word in response, he immediately had his gun pointed at Snart’s head. It was just the two of them, just like old times.

Snart bared his teeth in a smile that was equal parts amused and threatening.

It was good to be back.

***

**The Vanishing Point**

Snart held onto the failsafe of the Oculus that would allow it to finally be destroyed. He thought it was a hell of a way to go: restoring free will to the lives of Mick and the rest of the team and taking down the biggest advantage the Time Masters had over them. It would give them a chance, a real one, for the first time. All it would cost was his life. A fair trade, he thought.

Best of all, no one else had to die instead.

The Time Masters ran into the room, shouting at him to stop before the Oculus was destroyed. Snart got out one last quip and felt energy start to wash over him. He didn’t exactly want to die but was satisfied that at least he got to choose his ending. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Then everything stopped.

Snart opened his eyes and looked around him. The energy wave—just starting to feel uncomfortable—was frozen. So were the Time Masters. 

The only thing still moving was a hooded figure who approached him on the platform. Snart craned his neck to make out any features but couldn’t see anything other than snatches of skin. The figure held a silver disc out to him and nodded toward the Oculus. Snart thought about it for a second but then decided to roll with whatever this was. He figured at least it was better than dying immediately. He took the disc in his free hand and slid it under the hand on the failsafe. There was a mechanical noise. As Snart cautiously took his hand away, he could see that the disc had sprouted clamps that had wedged themselves into the inner surface of the chamber, holding the failsafe in place.

The figure then nodded toward the exit. Snart figured it would be dumb to question a second chance and followed. As they approached the doorway, some kind of portal opened in front of it. Through it, it looked like home. Or Earth, anyway. Snart shrugged and stepped through, hearing time unpause behind him as the Oculus exploded. He looked around the random residential street around him and realized he was alone. No more portal or mysterious savior.

Snart wondered how far it was to Star City, and what year it was, and how he was going to track down Mick.

***

**Star City, 2021**

“Who the hell are you?” Mick shouted the question at him. He seemed even more disturbed by Snart’s sudden return than Snart had counted on. This was turning from a good surprise into something else.

Snart put on his best convincing expression but knew it wasn’t something he’d had much practice at. “It’s me, Mick. You know me.”

Something in Mick’s face looked wounded. “Every time you come back, it’s not really you. Why would this time be any different?”

That was unexpected. Snart wondered what in the world Mick could be referring to. The lives of the Legends were always unpredictable, but this hinted at a lot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mick, but it’s me. Really me. I’m back.”

Mick grunted in response, clearly unsure. “I know who can settle this.” He turned and walked away from Snart. Snart knew him well enough to know he was expected to follow.

Snart was not surprised that they made their way to the Waverider. After all, the ship’s presence—parked in the same spot they always put it—was how Snart knew that Mick had to be around. After that, it hadn’t been too hard to find him and arrange a meeting; he did know Mick better than anyone.

The moment they were on board, Mick shouted to the air, “Gideon! Who is this?”

The voice of the AI appeared around them. “This is Leonard Snart, Mr. Rory. He was originally pulled from his timeline in 2016 and died at the Vanishing Point. He should not be here.” Snart could have sworn that Gideon sounded offended.

Mick turned back to him. “It’s really you.”

“I told you.” Snart drawled out the words even longer than normal. He was annoyed at being doubted.

Mick stepped forward and slapped his hands down on Snart’s shoulders. For a moment Snart worried that it would turn into the most awkward hug ever, but Mick just shook him a little—as though to make sure he was real—and then stepped back.

“Good. Glad you’re back.” It was practically a love declaration, coming from Mick.

Snart smiled again, this time out of just happiness, with no façade. “I am too, old friend.”

“I am not glad, however,” Gideon interrupted their reunion. “You should not be here, Mr. Snart. There was no way for you to survive.”

“Yeah, well, things happen.” Snart didn’t particularly want to continue this line of questioning. Gift horses and mouths and all. “So, what’s changed since I’ve been gone? What have I missed?” He hissed out the last word, extending it. Snart was nervous about what Mick’s answer would be. Just how much had he missed while, for all intents and purposes, he’d been dead?

A million thoughts and emotions seemed to cross Mick’s face, and Snart realized more must have happened in the past few years than he could have guessed. But Snart remembered when Mick was Chronos, how he’d lost his friend there, to an uncountably long time being molded into something else. In the end, though, he’d gotten Mick back. That was what mattered. And even if a lot had changed, at least he still had Mick now.

Mick nodded, seeming to have made a decision. “There’s someone you should meet.” He nodded again, an expression of tenderness on his face that Snart had never seen before. “That I want you to meet. Her name’s Lita.” Then Mick actually smiled briefly, before his usual scowl returned. Snart didn’t know whether to be alarmed or happy for him. He settled on the latter.

“Alright then. Introduce me. Any friend of yours.”

“She’s more than that. You’ll like her.” Then the scowl deepened. “Don’t give her any ideas.”

It was the oddest thing; Snart could swear that Mick sounded paternal, like he was trying to look out for this woman and protect her. Snart couldn’t wait to find out what was going on there. He gave a mischievous laugh that deepened at Mick's look—on a face with more lines than Snart had known but still so very familiar. No matter how much had changed, Snart knew he was home.


End file.
